The Flames of Need
by ANameNoOneCaresAbout
Summary: Peach has been taken by Bowser as a political prisoner. All the while she quells her growing desire for pleasure while Bowser curbs his own emotions for taking her and sating his own need. Both will experiences turbulence as Mario becomes involved and it will lead to the following question, who does Peach truly love? Bowser/Peach depending on how you look at it. Rated M now.
1. It Begins

The Flames of Need

**Disclaimer: Shigeru Miyamoto must be proud of me for proclaiming that I don't own his Nintendo characters. Shame on me if I ever did, right?**

Chapter One: It begins

* * *

Bowser entered the room, seeing that Peach was shackled to the wall, her long thin arms looking ready to collapse from being held up for a period of time. He shut the door behind him and Peach blinked as she raised her head to look at him, her composure cold and of apathy.

"So my dear princess, what will it be?" The King of Koopas leered into her blue eyes. "Are you going to submit to my will? Or no?"  
"Never! I will never throw down my loyalty to Mario to grovel in your presence!" Peach growled, her tone taking on a fierce connotation.

"It's always about Mario...isn't it," Bowser snarled and stomped over to her. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom tried to stand, but couldn't and he smirked at her attempt, mocking her.

"Perhaps simple persuasion won't help change your mind," the King of Koopas said, almost to himself.

"What...do you mean?" Peach asked, looking bemused, but still holding her flippant attitude.

"Tomorrow morning I will have my servants undo your shackles and allow you to freely move around this chamber. However," the Koopa paused, eyes hardening. "you will sleep in my bed during the nights."

"What!? Never!" Peach gasped, her eyes glimmering with horror. "I'd rather be chained here for all of eternity than sleep in your bed!"

"I can see that your arms are ready to break off from being held up by the shackles, and I bet your mind, if you even have one, is screaming for you to accept my decision. I will not offer you any more reprieve or another option." Bowser arched a red eyebrow and Peach's hands clenched.

"You dare insult my intellect!"

"I do. Considering you never learn your lesson after Mario saves your behind every time." Bowser turned around, as if ready to leave the prison chamber. "So what will it be, princess. And make your answer snappy.

He felt a growing desire in the princess's expression explode as her eyes blazed holes into his shelled back. How he wished that the princess was more willing to accept his ideals. He wanted her, needed her even, and his arousal would soon become evident if he didn't leave the chamber soon. He had wanted her since the first day he saw her tending to her garden, his intent to kidnap her to start the downfall of the Mushroom Kingdom. However he hadn't expected feelings of sexual lust to overcome his sense at times.

"Pick, bitch," he snarled after a moment and finally Peach said, "No. I told you once and I will not tell you again. Leave me, you brute!"

"Fine, your choice." Bowser glared at her, which she reciprocated just as fiercely. _Gods above! How I wish I could take her now..._

He stalked out to prevent doing as the lusty whisper in his mind was telling him, slamming the door behind him and roared, his frustration peaking.

"Stupid wench!" he muttered as he made his way up the stairs, tail twitching. _I won't let her have her way!_

* * *

Peach felt her resolve crumple that night as her arms screamed in agony. She felt a small moan whistle out of her teeth in pain and shivered. The princess was miserable and being stuck in Bowser's castle for four days made her worry for Mario. _He has to be on his way soon...he must!_

"Get up," growled Bowser's voice as he entered the chamber, the door left ajar behind him. He had a set of keys in his hands and Peach felt sudden horror. _No! I told him my decision! _

"Get away from me." Peach attempted to sound intimidating, but the king of koopas didn't pause and unlocked her shackles, not looking at her. She felt her arms hang limp at her sides once the manacles at her feet were unlocked as well and she rubbed her chafe marks despite her inner voice telling her not to show any sort of emotion or weakness.

"See? I was right, princess. You certainly wanted your arms to be unshackled. Doesn't that feel better? Now come with me." He glared at her, and she turned her blonde-haired head, a scowl on her plump lips.

"Refuse me one more time and I will go find your plumber boyfriend and flame him until his blood hisses," Bowser threatened and the princess gasped mutely.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare, bitch. Now stand up or I won't hesitate in forcing you up like a miserable ignorant child." He gripped her arm and she huffed, then did as he asked. A strange look off pleasure came into his eyes and his grip lingered on her arm, then drew away.

"Follow me, and remember you now have no choice in the matter. I cannot trust you to roam my castle freely without my consent or watch."

"You are still a brute," Peach hissed and Bowser let loose a guffaw.

"Harlot, your words mean nothing to me. Try as you'd like to degrade me and I'll defame you harder."

She was silent then, following behind the koopa king as they walked up the stairs out of the chamber. Scores of Bowser's minions looked at her and sneered; Peach glared back at them, wrinkling her nose and holding her head high in defiance.

The walls were littered with torches to allow light and if this was a different situation Peach would have been fascinated to wonder how they were all kept alight in the night. She subsided her inquisitive side and huffed under her breath. They climbed up a multitude of steps before a door came into their sights with Bowser's insignia painted on it.

"In here." Bowser opened the door and let her in first, then followed behind her, closing the door and locking it resolutely.

Peach looked about the room as if observing it, but in reality she was looking for a possible escape route. The room was spacious with a closed off balcony and a wide master bed. Horns embroidered very corner in the room and the tops of the bedpost. He p_robably needed a large sized bed so the brute can lay all his layers of body on it..._

A fireplace roared against the wall, flickerings of red, orange and yellow mingling like old friends in the flames and paintings of other koopas like Bowser were hung on the walls. Some had grins, others snarls, and even others that were breathing fire as the paintings were drawn.

It made her shudder and then Bowser growled, "Since you are staying in this room with me for the remainder of the night I'd suggest you undress and get comfortable."

"You want me to...undress?" Peach's voice rose an octave and the king of koopas grinned, his gaze hungry.

"How else will you get comfortable and ready for bed? Do you royals sleep with your clothes on and never change them?" he asked and Peach shuddered in disgust. _Please Mario! You must come rescue me soon!_

"Start now," he growled, his gaze not leaving hers, or rather, her body's. His red eyes flickered and his lower body tensed, as if he was holding something back.

"With you watching?" Peach growled now and Bowser chuckled.

"Just imagine I am your lover...awaiting you to undress first."

Peach trembled with rage. He wasn't giving her any incentive about his true intentions for wanting her in his room, nor was he expressing any sort of leniency. However...she knew that it was mostly her fault because she betrayed him in order to buy out her escape the last time she had been kidnapped. A goomba came into her chamber on the sly and made a bargain with her. He explained that if she wanted to escape then he would have to pay her. Readily she had agreed, even if the lump sum of money desired was seven hundred Mushroom Coins.

As soon as she was able to escape the goomba backstabbed her, running back into the castle to alert the koopa king of her escape. At first she thought he was trying not to have his cover blown and the princess called out a thank you to the goomba, then made a break for it. However just moments later Bowser flew out out the castle in his atrocious invention: the Koopa Clown Car and spotted her dashing off into the unknown. Suffice to say she was captured, kicking and screaming, dragged back to the castle in his one armed grip.

He had been keeping a closer eye on her now since that incident happened and this recent capturing.

Peach could see Bowser's muscles twitch, as if in anticipation of being used and she had the sudden image of the koopa on top of her, his hands dragging down her sides in a sensual caress, heavy body weight pressing down on her in an erotic way. Peach flinched, trying to shake the image out of her mind. It had been such a long time since she was pleasured and now her body was yearning for it.

"Well Princess? Get comfortable. I see that you still refuse my demands. Fine, I shall get comfortable in bed and you can get undressed," Boswer snarled.

"You will still be watching me, regardless. I shall not like to have your hungry eyes all over me as if I am some wench."

"You are a wench, Peach. Now get undressed while my back is turned, or I will strip that nauseating pink dress right off you." The king of koopas turned around and walked slowly, deliberately, over to the bed.

_He means to listen to my undressing! _This realization made Peach hurry to shimmy out of her dress, so as not to give him a pleasure for his ears. The princess stood in her long shift and stays, arms and legs up to her knees bare. She shivered at the sudden cold as she held her dress to her bosom just as Bowser turned around, sitting on the bed, fluffing out his pillow and waited for her as he took off his spiked bicep cuffs. He snorted at her and indicated for her to put her dress down on the chair.

She obeyed.

"Climb in bed, princess," Bowser said as he finally turned over, not looking at her. Peach blinked, cold disgust flaring on her face. She knew she had no choice. Slowly she made her way over to the bed and climbed in it, her movements tense as she went under the covers.

"Closer," he growled as he heard her shuffling with the blanket on the edge of the bed, then he turned over and looked at her. She flinched at the intense gaze in his blood-red irises. Then Peach reluctantly moved over more to the middle of the bed.

"Good. Now sweet dreams, Peach. It is time to retire to rest." The king of koopas turned back over onto his side, his spiky shelled back facing her. She looked at the sharp points, imagining her body becoming impaled on one of them in her sleep. Peach drew the blankets around her body securely, turning her back as well. She didn't want to look at what she was inhabiting the bed with. What creature forced her against her will to grovel in his bed.

_This is pure and utter mutiny! He intends to try and tame my will this way? _the princess rubbed her arms and tried to inch her way out of the bed, thinking he was asleep. A warning growl rumbled from Bowser's throat and Peach stiffened in alarm; he was still listening to her, even if his back was turned.

_By God...what an arrogant calculating beast, _the Mushroom Kingdom princess thought, then she drew her legs closer to her body, trying to find some solace or comfort.

* * *

Bowser had been listening to the princess since she had climbed into his bed, the warmth of her succulent body taunting him just mere inches away. He went on the alert as he heard her inching to try and escape the bed. _So...she is trying to be sly in taking advantage of my lowered guard while I sleep?_

He grinned to himself as a plan came to his mind, a plan that set a heat in his body. He craved the princess even more now that the frumpy dress was off her. Now Bowser could see the smooth lines and curves of the princess, which made his organ ache with a pulsing need. He turned over and looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing her back and body curled up into a half ball.

The position made him scowl in contempt, his mouth curling. _She gives me hell with her attitude and defiance during the day, but at night she is a craven wretch... _He knew that he sounded brutal but he disregarded it. He only was trying to downgrade her so she would be subdued, something he wanted...desired.

Bowser looked at the wall now, one arm under his pillow and the other resting on the top near his face. He felt guilty suddenly about treating Peach like a political prisoner: a person who was as valuable as a goomba or a koopa. However, since her defiance during the last kidnapping showed her true side Bowser knew he had to be harsher to her now and he wouldn't show his vulnerable side to her...even if it was screaming it him now to act on his lust and desire.

Her hair cascaded down the pillow like a weeping golden river, and the king of koopas felt his arousal come again, his groin straining to be released from the small flap that covered it. He held himself back for the moment, knowing that all he had to do was follow his plan. He saw the desolate look in her eyes as she had looked at him and Bowser knew exactly what she wanted. He grinned in a feral expression and closed his eyes, waiting for the right time.

* * *

**A/N: My first fanfic. I don't know about you but I feel that this is pretty good for starters. Why don'tcha let me know with a review? It will make me happy. Next chapter will be more "interesting" so be on your guard! I will be changing the rating then so don't become all stir-fry about it. Okay sweeties? Till next time.**


	2. Shameful Sexuality

The Flames of Need

**Disclaimer: It's obvious...no need to rehash.**

Chapter Two: Shameful Sexuality

* * *

Peach was dreaming she was back in her castle, sewing a scarf, while Toadsworth explained his motives for the day. She heard a knock on her door and rose from her chair to go answer it, smoothing the lines in her dress.

However the door opened on its own accord and Mario walked in, a smile on his face, a look in his lovely blue eyes that almost mirrored her own. She was grateful that he was in her life and as she came over to greet him with an embrace she knew she could be with no other. The Mushroom Princess giggled as Mario kissed her hand, then looked up into her eyes as they drew back from the embrace.

He had been trained in the ways of her father on how to be respectful and act in a royal manner to those higher in level than him. It appeared that it was almost instinct and Peach's parents approved of him, always allowing him to come visit when he could.

"Now now you two," Toadsworth admonished as he watched them kiss intimately, however a smile was on his face under his mustache.

"Oh Toadsworth," Peach giggled at him and Mario chuckled as they saw the obvious embarrassed uncomfortable look on the elder Toad's face. They knew he was not inclined to stick around in a room where two people acted intimately.

Then the dream faded, but she still lingered in a light sleeping state as a rush of heat started up in her body, reminding her of her persisting desires. Peach knew she wanted to be loved and stroked as Mario had with her a month before she had been kidnapped. It made her feel sexual frustration, and then the blaze started up again, making any other thoughts fade as she felt a hand draw smoothly and gently down her curves to rest on her thighs outside her shift.

The hand lingered, then drew ever closer to her mound and she shivered with want. _Mario..._her dream voice moaned and she felt her legs twitch, to encourage the hand to continue its blazing touch. Her arousal started, nipples poking, expressing desire as a finger poked her opening, outside the shift, and Peach thought she heard a growl of pleasure and triumph but disregarded it. The hand continued, drawing over to her buttocks, pushing up her linen bed gown to touch her naked skin. Peach arched her back wanting more, straining as she felt the leathery hand grip her skin softly, gently, rubbing a heated circle.

Peach's mind whimpered as she felt herself move, a pulsing starting in her wet deepness. She felt her body be drawn close to another and she sighed, feeling hard muscles behind hers, pulsing with warmth. The prncess mewled as the hand moved teasingly over to her mound once more, resting outside hr shift, then one finger slipped through her cleft unhindered. Peach felt another scandalous sound of pleasure rip from her throat as the finger sparked a sensuous pulse in her womanhood.

She didn't want to wake up and see the shelled back of a koopa...she wanted to remain in this dream no matter how wanton it was. Peach felt a smooth hard organ against her back outside of the linen shift on her body, which pulsed with a need, and then the finger teasingly lingered in her, not moving. She opened her hips, and then the finger moved to her hardened sex, stroking it.

His expert touch made Peach's mind escape her, leaving her body to quiver and react instinctively to the arousing touch and probing. It was everything her body had craved for a long month and despite her instincts telling her to awaken she remained in the dream.

The princess felt her hips move and she moaned again as the fire inside her only augmented. Desire tautened in her body and she arched her back, wanting more, wanting her pleasure to be fulfilled and sated. Another finger stroked her opening, only arousing and wanting her to grind with the hand. _His touch...sweet God how I want it to continue._

The pulsing intensified as one finger slipped inside her once more, swirling in her wetness, and then a blaze of white hot emotion surged in her as an animalistic need took her over. The Mushroom Kingdom princess writhed, straining to a fury of ecstasy in her womanhood as she felt everything explode in her. A low scream erupted from her lips and Peach twisted around to grasp at the person who had pleasured her wanting to hold on and shudder as the orgasm lingered.

"Yes, my sweet princess. Let it all go." His voice was low, melodious, and too feral sounding to be Mario's or any other male's. Then Peach stiffened and her eyes opened to find that she wasn't in her room or Mario's. She was laying on her side, her hair all askew and the bedsheets by her womanhood were wet.

Then it all came to her and horror ripped through her as her orgasm faded, the white hot embers of desire lingering for a bit more. _No! It cannot be! _Bowser had taken over her body without her consent and made her succumb to his touch. Made her mewl and moan, letting her guard down to him.

She quivered in disgust and despair, feeling like bursting into tears. Dear God...w_hy?_

"Princess...are you all right?" he asked and Peach realized that her back was resting against his muscular chest, his hand resting on her hip, one finger moist with her inner fluid. She squirmed out of his touch and quivered at the edge of her bed, her defense gone and her dignity still forcing her not to look him in the eye. After her response to his touch she was mortified with herself and him. _How dare he try to take advantage of me while my guard is down!_

"Princess, I wish to know what is amiss," Bowser growled, impatience in his voice.

"I wish not to speak with you." Peach's voice quivered and she wiped away a silent tear that ejaculated from her eyes.

"You won't be able to avoid me forever. I know you enjoyed my touch," the king of koopas snarled and the princess felt her face heat in shame, but she refused to reply.

"You will refuse to speak with me after I have pleasured you senseless, princess?" His question was said in a scowl of frustration and contempt.

"Of course! You have humiliated me," Peach countered and she heard a hmph sound from the koopa king.

"What humiliation? You feel it is a sin to be pleasured?"

"Yes when it is by your intentions." Then Peach felt his hand reach for her thigh again and she tried to roll out of bed, but his arm shot out, grabbing her wrist.

"You wanted my touch, needed it, wench. I could see it in the way your body writhed at your climax, how your hips moved for me. You cannot deny that your body is in disagreement with your mind. Now turn over and look at me instead of being a craven wretch."

At his words anger blazed in her veins and the princess flipped over and smacked his face, his head moving to the side upon impact.

Quickly Peach ripped her wrist from his cloying grip and back away after climbing off the bed, unsure of how he would react to her bold attack. The koopa king put a hand to the spot she smacked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Not even my army is foolish enough to lay a hand as such on me in violence," he snarled, leering at her, red eyes flashing.

"You deserved it," she growled with bravado, her defiance rushing back to finally defend her. Then he chuckled in cold contempt.

"I deserved it? You mewl and protest that I keep pleasuring you, then you smack me in the face. I find you are rather hypocritical, princess." He rose from the bed, his form looming over her.

"I being hypocritical?" Peach felt blind rage. "I believe you cannot let yourself out of the equation either."

"You are saying to me now that is it a shameful act to desire sexual pleasure. Is that right?" Bowser asked as he climbed off the bed, walking over to her. "Just remember your reaction to my touch, bitch, then you will think back on your words."

Peach swallowed silently, not wanting him to know how his eyes made her blanch. However he had turned to the beside dresser, putting on his spiked cuffs.

"Get dressed, princess. For you have a busy day while I am gone."

"What...do you plan on doing?" she asked as she walked over to throw her dress over her head, sighing with relief as her body was covered from his hungry stare.

"Commanding the army on killing your plumber boyfriend. I have had enough of his meddling in my plans."

Peach tried to be apathetic and impassive at his words, but her stomach roiled with dark fear. _No..._

"I would advise that you refrain from laying a hand on me in malicious intent again, unless you like hearing your own screams. And not in pleasure, Peach." Bowser stomped out the door slamming it on her and locking it.

Peach trembled, feeling ready to collapse to the floor in a puddle of despair, to cry like the wretch that she was. Instead she held herself higher and strode over to a nearby mirror, seeing a frazzled and tense woman looking at her. She gasped and ran her fingers through her hair to try and retain some order of her appearance back. She knew Bowser owned no brush and her eyes were red rimmed with the tears she desperately held back after her realization.

She refused to cry now and fixed her bangs, then spinning on her heel and investigating if there was a potential escape route in the room at all. Peach was ready to walk over to the blocked balcony but then the door unlocked and a koopa strode in the room.

"Princess Peach." The koopa inclined his head. "Bowser had requested that you break your fast with him. He had ordered that I escort you in case things go awry."

_He means in case I try to escape, _Peach thought, her teeth grinding together.

"You must come with me, princess," the koopa beckoned and the Mushroom Princess sighed, walking over to him, following him out of Bowser's room.

The heavy doors closed shut in finality behind them as they walked to the stairs, descending them. The koopa tried to strike up a conversation. "Given up yet?"

"Pardon me?" Peach asked. She hadn't been paying attention. She was focused on what would happen when Mario arrived at the castle.

"I said, do you give up yet? On your plumber friend coming to rescue you, stomping on us as if we are bugs? It's been a while that you've been imprisoned here, princess." He looked at her in the eye and the princess felt herself puff up, hands going to her hips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She glowered at the Koopa and he shrugged.

"He may not be coming to save you in time for King Bowser's big plans."

Peach then felt a smile curl her lips. _If I keep the koopa talking then he will be able to slip up, telling me information I can send to Mario in some way._

"What plans?" she asked, suave and innocent.

"He hadn't notified you?" the koopa asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "His plans are that once Mario is dead then the Mushroom Kingdom will be forced to bow down to his will. He wants to use you as a political prisoner to speed up their surrender."

"And he is sure that Mario or my kingdom will go down so easily?" Peach arched an eyebrow. The koopa laughed; it was a disgusting sound to the princess's ears.

"Our Grisliness is prepared this time. He says that Mario will stand no chance the next time the plumber comes to the castle drawbridge."

Peach grimaced but inside her mind she was smirking. The koopa had told her more than enough information without realizing it. _I wonder if Bowser knows that his minions are dunces..._

"In here princess. King Bowser awaits." The koopa opened the door at the end of the hall and Peach looked to see the king of koopas was already seated at the table at the far end, red eyes glittering as he took a drink of an unknown substance from a chalice.

"Ah, princess. Your arrival is timely. Have a seat next to me if you will." A hard look in his eyes informed the princess that he was in no mood to spar and argue with her.

"You have done well, guard. Leave now," Bowser growled and the koopa nodded, then exited. Peach shivered as she realized she was now alone with a creature that lusted for her.

"I'd advise you sit, princess. The food is going to arrive soon and standing to wait for it is unbecoming." The koopa king pointed to the seat at the far side of the table.

_At least he has the incentive to keep us separated at the table, _Peach though, feeling snide. Then she lifted up her skirts and sat down, sinking into the plush on the chair's seat.

"Water, my dear Peach?" Bowser asked and the princess knew he was trying to sound casual at the table to try and calm his temper.

"When the food comes I will ask then," she said and the koopa inclined his head, then blinked as he inhaled.

They were silent for a while, Peach gazing about the dining room and Bowser scowling into his chalice.

"Princess, I would like to know what abhors you about me," he growled and Peach crunched her nose.

"Is that even a question?"

"Can you even think of a reason, Peach?"

"Yes, I can." Peach glared at him now. "You capture me against my will. You try and fail to kill my boyfriend, and you try to destroy my kingdom. I abhor you because of the evil that you spew. I abhor you because you take advantage of others only to stake your own claim on the rewards. You're a filthy coward!"

Peach hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she had and Bowser's eyes narrowed at her.

"Really?" he growled, standing from his seat. You think that's all there is to know about me? Shall I enlighten you, dear wench?"

"I'd rather you don't." Peach sniffed.

"Such defiance you have...I wonder if this is your true side, the one that Mario never sees. Perhaps I should tell him."

_He is trying to intimidate me! I must make it seem as though his words mean nothing. _The princess thought.

Peach then smiled. "And you think he will believe you? A creature that is no more brawn than brains?"

Bowser laughed. "I should say the same of you, princess, when your kingdom is just a bloody splat under my foot. Especially when your plumber lover joins them." His eyes glittered at the image and the Mushroom Kingdom princess rolled her eyes.

"Haven't the last twenty times you have captured me taught you a lesson?"

"Haven't the last twenty times you were easily captured taught 'you' a lesson? Because I see that you are just a blonde ditz who has no sway over her kingdom."

"You dare insult my land and reputation?" she growled and Bowser chuckled.

"It will be my land once my conquests are complete."

Peach was ready to open her mouth with a retort but then the food was wheeled into the room, the serving goomba giving her an eye, then placing the plates down on the table.

"Your food, Your Rankness," the goomba said with a bow and Bowser pointed for it to leave.

"Now, bitch. Since you now sleep in my bed you will be subject to all that I tell you and do to you. No one will help you now, not even if you scream. And I know you will like every bit of it," he said once the goomba waddled out of the dinging room.

"Never!" Peach exclaimed and stood from the seat, hands on her hips.

"And so you continue to deny...so pray tell me. Why did you experience an orgasm after I have stroked you to ecstasy? Hm? Answer that for me." Bowser leered at her.

"It will not happen again. I will be sure to keep my legs closed from now on, brute," the princess said.

"Of course it won't happen again." A tone in the koopa king's voice said otherwise. "And I find that the body doesn't hold to conformity during sleep. You will be vulnerable and not realize it until your screams are of pleasure."

He was looking at her now and Peach scowled this time, trying to discourage him from giving her the slow sensual look he now sported. It didn't do any good.

"I refuse to sleep in your bed again. I would advise that you keep me out of your sight."

"Too late, my sweet. I have already made my decision. You are powerless against it."

"I am not as powerless as you think, Bowser. I will make your life a living hell."

"Is that a promise? For your sweeten my day like a pinch of sugar, my dear princess. Nothing you do could enrage me." Bowser looked smug, but Peach had an idea running though her head. She knew she might have a possible way to escape before Mario even showed to the castle.

"I shall not sleep in your bed. I'd rather be chained to a wall than do anything that pertains to you," she snipped and the king of koopas snarled under his breath.

"Relentless, yet stupid. That's what you are. You will never escape my grasp now that you have shared the bed with me. Already rumors fly around here that we had rutted in the night, which pleases me."

Peach felt ready to vomit at what he had said and covered her mouth with her hand. _Could that be another thing to use again me? To tell my kingdom and Mario that we had sex in the night, unable to keep our hands off each other? _She shuddered and looked down at her plate of food, the bacon, sunny-side up eggs and slices of pineapple wafting into her senses.

"Now enough talk, princess. I haven't got all day to chat with you when I have plans. Eat up and remember, I will be locking you in my room. Should you try and escape or buy your way to freedom again as you had in the past I will not be pleased." Bowser looked at his food and picked up three slices of bacon, biting the ends and chewing them, an intent gaze coming into his eyes as he stared off at the wall.

The princess sat glumly until the scent of the food made her finally reach for utensils and fork a piece of egg in her mouth.

_I will find a way to be free, I will promise that!_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will delve more into sexuality and now as you can see it's rated M. Yahoo..., right? . Anyway I am glad some people like this story and I strongly suggest you continue reading. Because it is never good to stop reading a book before it gets good.**


End file.
